


A Test of Elvish Patience and Dwarvish Stamina

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but like really romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re forgetting, my dearest Elf, that I know every way in which to drive you wild with desire. Why, only minutes ago I had you screaming my name loud enough for the whole Mountain to hear.”</p><p>“And yet here I am, my sweet Dwarf, still wide awake and already aching for more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Elvish Patience and Dwarvish Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a smutty little one-shot where Kili and Tauriel are all happy and married and alive and stuff, but it turned out way longer than I'd intended. Longer, but no less smutty and essentially plotless. 
> 
> This is my first bash at writing smut for this fandom, so feel free to tell me how I did.

The world had been black and white before Kili had met her. Not literally, of course. He could almost see Fili rolling his eyes for thinking like such a sappy romantic, but it was true. Colours seemed more vivid now that he had found his One, his treasure of all treasures, the brightest jewel in the Mountain. Sometimes when he was with her, he felt like he could almost hear the music of the Earth like she could – not just in the stone beneath his feet but in the wind, and the trees, and the starlight she loved so much.

He felt Tauriel stir beside him, her long limbs curling around his body, and he ran his fingers through her long red hair. It was his new favourite colour, Tauriel’s hair. Like the flames of a forge, like autumn leaves, like the fire moon he had seen over Dunland. It felt like silk between his fingers, not thick and course like his own hair, and always smelt as sweet as a meadow of wildflowers. Kili’s fingers lingered on the intricate braids he had put there himself, held together with the delicate gold beads he had gifted her when they had made their vows. The braids made him want to burst with happiness every time he looked at them.

There had been quite a bit of disapproval amongst the Dwarves of Erebor – although thankfully not from friends and family – when Tauriel had started wearing courtship braids, and at first Kili had been worried that the negative attention would discourage her from being so open about their relationship. But the She-Elf wore the braids and beads with pride, not even taking them out when she went to sleep, and her wedding braids were even more beautiful, adorned with the jewellery he had forged himself. It was proof visible to all that she was his One, his perfect half who he would love until the end of his days, and his own Elven marriage braids proved that he was hers forever in return. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“Are you still awake, Kili?”

He chuckled quietly, his fingers trailing down her bare back. “Of course I am, _amralime_. You haven’t tired me out quite yet.”

Tauriel leaned her head on her hand and looked down at him, her pale skin glowing in the candlelight of their bedchamber and mischief in his light eyes.

“The stamina of Dwarves will never fail to amaze me, _meleth nin,_ ” she teased, fingers of her free hand combing through his dark chest hair.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said after a bark of laughter. “If it weren’t for all my princely duties, you and I wouldn’t leave this bed for at least a few weeks.”

“Not even for meals?”

“Consuming the pleasures of my darling wife would be more than enough sustenance to keep me going.”

Her musical laughter made his heart swell with love, and he drew her closer to claim her lips in the sweetest of kisses. Their kiss didn't stay sweet for very long though, and soon she was moaning against him, rolling them over so that he was on top of her.

“The real question here, Tauriel,” he whispered, trailing kisses across her jaw. “Is if the stamina of Elves can match up.”

She gasped as his mouth moved to her oh so sensitive ear, kisses and nibbles leaving her breathless and squirming underneath him. He chuckled against the shell of her ear, his hand moving to cup her soft, small breast.

“I am far from spent, _melethron nin_ ,” she said, turning her head to give his mouth easier access. “But I look forward to your attempts at tiring me out.”

He nipped at the pointed tip of her ear for that, pitching her nipple at the same time and laughing at her sharp intake of breath. He never got tired of surprising her like that.

“You’re forgetting, my dearest Elf, that I know every way in which to drive you wild with desire. Why, only minutes ago I had you screaming my name loud enough for the whole Mountain to hear.”

“And yet here I am, my sweet Dwarf, still wide awake and already aching for more.”

Kili sat up and knelt between her legs, a smirk on his face to match hers. He took a moment to take in Tauriel’s naked form. Oh, she was beautiful. He was so familiar with every inch of her, but she still took his breath away. Her long, slender limbs gave away no hint to the strength he knew his Elven warrior possessed, and he licked his lips at the sight of her shapely hips and pert breasts. Her creamy, lightly freckled skin was already beginning to flush the loveliest rosy pink – his other favourite colour besides her hair – caused by her growing arousal and his intense stare. He would have gazed at her longer still if it weren’t for her smiling up at him, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

“My heart races when you look upon me so, _meleth nin._ But I do hope you plan on doing more than just look.”

“ _Ghivashel_ , I will do so much more than just look. I was only letting my eyes first feast upon your beauty. I am truly the luckiest Dwarrow in all of Middle-Earth to have a jewel like you.”

Kili was not usually one to have such a poetic way with words, but his wife really brought it out in him.

“You are very lucky, yes,” replied Tauriel, making him chuckle. “As am I to have such a handsome and adoring, yet completely insufferable Dwarf to call my _hervenn_. Now please, Kili, for the love of the Valar, do more than just _look!”_

Kili grinned boyishly, gently caressing her thighs. “I thought Elves were supposed to be patient?”

“Well, you are testing mine to its very limits,” she said, rolling her eyes even as she keened under his light touches.

He stifled yet more laughter as he kissed down his neck, planting open mouthed kisses across her collarbone and lightly brushing his lips against the still tender inking above her breast, right across her heart. It was his name, written in Dwarvish script, and it had taken a lot of convincing before Tauriel agreed to have it done. Elves did not decorate themselves in such a permanent way, but it was a tradition among Dwarves to have the name of your One across your heart forever, the ultimate symbol of devotion. So Tauriel’s inking was done in the name of Dwarvish tradition, on the condition that when Kili had his done her name was at least written in Sindarin. He was only too happy to comply.

His mouth eventually reached her breasts, all too slowly for her liking as he could tell from the way she fidgeted under him. He traced her small, pink nipple with the tip of his tongue until it hardened, before taking it in his mouth and suckling gently. Oh, the sounds she made... moans and sighs hitting his ears like the sweetest music, such soft noises that turned into obscene gasping and panting as he sucked her nipple between his teeth, pinching the other between his thumb and finger. He could feel the heat of her sex against his thigh and longed to bury himself inside her once again, hard and rough just like he knew she loved. But no, he would take his time now, he would have her begging him to take her, he would test that Elvish patience until she fell apart under his touch. His own pleasure could wait. He moved to her other nipple, taking the hardened little nub into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it until he felt her tugging desperately on his hair

“ _Ai_ , Kili...” she gasped, her hips bucking up against him. “Please... please...”

He knew what she begged for, although she was too breathless to find the words, and kissed down her body slowly, nipping at her skin and leaving possessive little red marks in his wake. She spread her legs in anticipation, pleading without words. Kili laughed quietly to himself as he kissed up and down her inner thighs, rubbing his short beard against the sensitive skin and purposely avoiding where he knew she wanted him most.

Tauriel let out a groan of frustration, glaring down at him. “Teasing me like that is hardly playing fair.”

“Who said anything about playing fair?” he said in a low voice.

Before she could reply, Kili lowered his head and sucked a love bite on her inner thigh, gently licking the sizable bruise as she let out a growl, the sound a combination of pleasure, surprise and annoyance.

“You are so cruel to me, Kili!” she cried, grabbing handfuls of the bed sheets. “Will you not show some mercy to your One, and end this intolerable teasing?”

He smirked up at her. “You know what I want to hear.”

Tauriel whined as he lightly ran his fingers through the fine red hair between her legs, throwing her head back against the pillow.

“Please, Kili... please, my prince! I beg of you, _meleth nin_... I need you... I need your mouth, and your hands, and your beautiful cock! _Ai, Kili nin, mell nin, meleth e-guilen,_ please make me yours!”

Kili grinned, hooking her long legs over his shoulders. “Well, since you’ve asked so nicely...”

He lowered his head between her legs and very slowly dragged his tongue up the length of her sex, smiling against her as Tauriel let out a deep moan, filled with pleasure and relief. She was still wet and sensitive from their earlier coupling, so Kili dipped his tongue between her folds slowly, savouring the taste of her that was ever so slightly mingled with the sharp musk of his own release. He closed his mouth over her clit, his tongue flicking over the sensitive bundle of nerves as he pushed two thick fingers into her slick opening.

 _“Ai, maer, Kili!”_ she yelled, bucking her hips up against his face and hand.

She grabbed at his hair with both hands, tugging enough to almost unravel his braids, trying to pull him even closer. It was all Kili could do not to start rutting against the bed like a wild beast, but he stayed himself, focusing completely on her. She arched her back with a cry as he curled his fingers just right inside her, rubbing hard against that spot that always drove her into a frenzy. He could tell she was already close; her wetness was dripping down his hand and all over his chin, she was thrashing helplessly against the bed, her cries were getting louder and sounding less and less like actual words, and her thighs were quivering either side of his head. She was so close, so close to falling apart entirely, to losing herself in ecstasy... so Kili pulled back.

“No, Kili, please!” Tauriel begged, scrambling to push her husband’s face back between her legs. “Please don’t stop! Why are you stopping?”

Kili sat back on his knees, licking his lips, his beard glistening with her essence. “Because I don’t want you coming just yet, _azungal._ ”

Tauriel growled in aggravation, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding. “Cruel, insufferable, torturous Dwarf!”

Kili laughed – she was such a beauty even when he had managed to anger her – and offered her his two wet fingers. Tauriel attempted to glare at him, but still took hold of his wrist and brought those fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean of her juices. Kili found himself groaning, his imagination immediately springing up images of her pretty mouth on his Dwarf-hood, her plump lips stretched over his girth, her head bobbing back and forth as she licked and sucked him to completion, swallowing around him with a grateful moan. Oh Mahal, that was always a wondrous sight.

She noticed his reaction, and with a smirk and an arched eyebrow she swirled her tongue skilfully around his fingers, lavishing those digits in a perfect imitation of the way she would worship his cock. At the same time, the hand that was not holding is wrist reached over to his thick and dripping arousal, wrapping her long, slender fingers around it and stroking slowly, her thumb circling the crown to spread the clear drops of pre-come all over his sensitive shaft. She chuckled around his fingers as Kili gasped, looking immensely pleased with herself when his length twitched in her hand.

“And you have the nerve to call me torturous,” he said gruffly, pulling his fingers from her mouth.

Tauriel grinned, trying and failing to look innocent. “I am simply giving back a little bit of what I have been given, Kili _._ ”

He shook his head at her, unable to stop himself from smirking. “You’re lucky I love you so much...”

Her laughter was like the peeling of silver bells as she sat up, pulling Kili into a deep kiss and flipping them over with ease so she was on top. Tauriel straddled his lap, pressing kisses against his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, until she finally whispered into his ear.

“You are not the only one who knows how to be a tease, my dear _hervenn_.”

Tauriel sat up on Kili’s lap, positioning herself right over his member, and began to grind against the length of him. He held onto her hips, trying to get her to move faster, but to no avail. She kept up her achingly slow pace, and all he could do was lie back and take it. The feel of her folds and her wetness sliding against his arousal was maddening, the most delicious torment. And she looked stunning on top of him, like a vision from a dream, her flushed pink skin looking so beautiful in the candlelight, her hair falling like a copper waterfall over her shoulders and down her arched back. He couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else, for who could ever be as perfect as precious wife? He wanted her, he _needed_ her, right that second...

“Tauriel... _ghivasha,_ please... please...”

With a giggle, she took his Dwarf-hood in hand and rubbed the tip against her sex, rolling her hips against him but not letting him in. He knew what game she played, exactly what reaction she was trying to draw from him – she wanted to drive him to the point where he took back control and ravished her like an animal in heat. That was not what he had planned though. He had wanted to take his time, to make love to her slowly and gently. But clearly that was not what _she_ wanted. And what kind of husband would he be if he didn't give his treasure what she so desired?

“You wish for me to take you then, _azungal_?” he asked, squeezing her thighs. “You wish for me to make you mine... and make you scream?”

“You said you wanted to tire me out,” she replied, her voice deepening with lust. “What better way is there to test my Elvish stamina than claiming me for your own? And you know how much I love it when you make it hurt, _melethron nin._ ”

With an animalistic growl, Kili took a tight hold of her hips and brought her down onto his lap, sheathing himself inside her in one swift move. Sitting up, he latched his mouth onto one of her hard pink nipples, bracing himself against the bed with one hand while his other arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her down hard onto his length as he thrust up with all his might. Tauriel grabbed handfuls of his hair, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, crying out his name in between breathless moans.

She was so hot and wet around him, he thought he would lose his mind. He brought her head down to kiss her fiercely, his tongue all but plundering her mouth, his own moans rumbling in his chest as she sucked on his bottom lip. With a suddenness that made Tauriel gasp, Kili flipped them both over so she was on her back, lifting her legs up over his shoulders so his flexible She-Elf was practically bent in half, and thrust into her even harder and faster until their bed creaked and shook underneath them. Tauriel clawed her fingernails down his back and his arms, hard enough to leave deep red scratch marks in their wake, and Kili returned the favour by sucking a deep bruise onto her pale, creamy neck – she would heal quickly, much faster than him, but he knew she would treasure that mark of possession all the same.

She cried out louder and louder as the pace and ferocity of their movements grew, babbling away in Sindarin as she threw her head back against the pillow. The pretty, bird-like tongue gave away nothing of the utter filth he knew she was saying, whereas his own endearments and loving declarations sounded more like the most obscene dirty talk as he murmured under his breath in Khuzdul.

He could feel that she was nearing her climax, and pounded into her hard and deep enough to hurt until she finally screamed his name, her whole body shaking underneath him. The feel of her walls convulsing around his shaft was enough to send Kili toppling over the edge himself, emptying inside her for the second time that night as he rocked his hips erratically, groaning out her name over and over again – “Tauriel, Tauriel, _Tauriel!”_ – until they collapsed in a messy pile of limbs, sweaty and sated and completely spent.

Kili only just had energy enough to roll onto his side of the bed and cover them both with the bed sheet, the air in their bedchamber heavy with the scent of sweat and sex. He turned to his wife and was pleased to see that she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion, sound asleep with all her limbs still sprawled out in all directions. Her hair fanned out around her head like tangled strands of silk the colour of fire, her cheeks and the tips of her pointed ears were still flushed a delicate pink, her lips were wet and swollen from their ferocious kisses, and love bites and teeth marks stood out red against her pale, freckled skin which glowed with sweat. Oh Mahal, she really was magnificent. He gathered her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he felt sleep begin to take him too.

“Sleep well, _amralime.”_

**Author's Note:**

> All my attempts at Elvish and Dwarvish came from a number of different sources, so apologies in advance if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Sindarin Translations:
> 
> Meleth nin – My love  
> Hervenn – Husband  
> Melethron nin – My lover  
> Ai – Oh  
> Maer – Yes  
> Mell nin – My beloved  
> Meleth e-guilen – Love of my life 
> 
> Khuzdul Translations:
> 
> Amralime – Love of Mine  
> Ghivasha – Treasure  
> Ghivashel – Treasure of all Treasures  
> Azungal – Lover


End file.
